High viscosity chemical anchoring adhesives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,291,555; 6,402,434; 6,403,678, 6,416,256 and 6,420,458. The chemical anchoring adhesive can be formed to a desired shape and/or cut to a desired length, before being sent to the job site or at the job site. Because of its high viscosity, the chemical anchoring adhesive can be injected into a borehole which is upside down and vertical, or horizontal, or oriented at any angle, and will not spill or flow out of the borehole.
Because of its high viscosity, the chemical anchoring adhesive need not be stored in a wrapper or container for effective use. However, each of the above patents discloses the optional use of a wrapper made of plastic, aluminum, foil, paper or the like. The wrapper may improve the aesthetic appearance and stability of the adhesive during storage. The wrapper typically shreds when the adhesive is applied to a borehole, and mixes with the adhesive, due to action of the driving tool. Depending on the wrapper composition and thickness, mixing of the wrapper with the adhesive may adversely affect the adhesive performance.